sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Arianna Parker
Miss Arianna Nikolina Parker Arianna was born the second and youngest child of Katy-Lynn and Maxwell Parker on September 11, 1997 into a supernatural world full of magic and mystery. Her mother was a mortal woman who had fallen in love with a warlock. As such, Arianna inherited abilities from her father, but her parents chose to bind her gifts in an effort to grant her some kind of a normal childhood. For the first fourteen years of her life, Ari and her older brother were raised in Manhattan, New York. When she was fourteen years old, her mother was walking home from work just as she had many other nights, but this time, she never made it. She was caught in the crossfire of a drug deal gone bad. She ended up in the hospital, but she didn’t survive. Goes ByAri NicknamesAri, Anna, Parker, and Princess (by Justin). }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'18 years old Row 3 title ' }'Virgo Row 4 title ' }'Mystic Row 5 title ' }'Blue Row 6 title ' }'Black Row 7 title ' }'5 ft. 4 in. Row 8 title ' }'110 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'Thorned Rose; Right Hip. Row 10 title ' }'None Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Job Title Here Row 16 title ' }'Slayer Society Although she had not wanted to leave New York, Arianna and her family moved to Sunnydale, California a few months after her mother’s death. Being enrolled in a new high school was the first step to beginning her life in a new town, but she often kept to herself despite her ‘new student’ status. However, that didn’t last for very long. A few weeks after she and her family had settled, Ari began to spend a lot of her time at the local skate park. It was there that she met a boy named Justin Comeau. Ari had never really had any type of serious relationship, so it was safe to say that she hadn’t expected much when the two of them had first met one another. He became her skating tutor, in a sense. She had already known how to skate, but he was teaching her a few new tricks which had them spending time together on a fairly regular basis. It wasn’t long before their friendship began to develop into something more. They weren’t quite a couple, but they weren’t just friends anymore either and kissing one another (something that she thoroughly enjoyed) had become an expected thing whenever they were spending time together. Before long, they had begun to use the titles of boyfriend and girlfriend and she was the happiest she had been since she’d lost her mom. He was the first one to say that L word, but she hadn’t been ready for that at the time. He was understanding and didn’t push her past her limits where that was concerned. Eventually, nearing the date of their ten-month anniversary, she finally told him that she loved him. Ever since then, she has made it a point to say it at random intervals. His pleasing reaction is just a bonus. A few years ago, the vampires invaded Sunnydale and they began to take over the city. They both captured and killed the city’s residents for fun. About a year ago, she was captured and sold to become a vampire’s pet. At this point, she has no idea if anyone she loves is even alive anymore. TraitsFILL IN HERE QuirksMouthy and sassy, quite the rebel. Lost sight of her dreams and no longer believes in a world without wars. ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 2 title" ' }'Rebellion, Skate boarding, Video Games, Diet Pepsi, Puppies. Row 3 title ' }'Evil beings, Screaming, Ice, Girly Frills. Row 4 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 5 title ' }'Photography Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 7 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 8 title ' }'''FILL IN HERE Arianna’s abilities include LIST OF ALL ABILITIES. Please explain any special abilities afterwards. Then explain how and when he/she discovered his abilities. Explain if he/she taught themselves or had a mentor. CHARACTERS NAME learned how to control their abilities at the age of WRITTEN OUT AGE. Explain if they have currently mastered their abilities or exactly where are they are at in learning about them. If mastered explain how long it took to master abilities or how long it's taken them to know what they know so far followed by a goal of when they want to fully master them. Over the years explain what these abilities have helped him/her achieve. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Arianna’s weaknesses consist of major injuries, a certain amount of blood loss, and all other human weaknesses. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Maxwell Parker (dad), Jason Parker (big brother). Best Friends: Justin Comeau, Anthony Lassenger. Pets: None Romantically Interested In: Justin Comeau. Romantically Involved With: Justin Comeau. Past Relationships: Nothing serious. Sexual Encounters: None yet. Photos of Arianna in Action tumblr_msmgg0P5di1swonpwo1_r1_500.png tumblr_mt6p8lIYLl1swonpwo1_500.png tumblr_mtjmovTOSE1swonpwo1_r1_500.png tumblr_mutki9aq2d1swonpwo1_500.png tumblr_mvqv6pMAdP1swonpwo1_500.png tumblr_mwmkucYQcz1swonpwo1_500.png tumblr_mxyq0w83DN1swonpwo1_500.png tumblr_myqgegqJXF1swonpwo1_500.png tumblr_n0lazy2HLb1swonpwo1_500.png tumblr_n5h1qwdIci1swonpwo1_500.png tumblr_n8df9yf0kT1swonpwo1_500.png tumblr_n327314O3j1swonpwo1_500.png tumblr_namom3u4aQ1swonpwo1_500.png Photos of''' Arianna and Friends' tumblr_nnwn8qm2831rayvhto1_500.jpg|'Jason Jones'|link=Jason Jones tumblr_m718raWbaA1r7giulo1_1280.png|'Christian Evans'|link=Christian Evans tumblr_momiiyliYc1swoa4ao1_500.png|'Justin Comeau'''|link=Justin Comeau